1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to laser light controlling technology, and more particularly to a system and method for controlling laser lights in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser pen is often used during a lecture or in a meeting. When a projector is showing one of slides, a speaker may use the laser pen to point out relevant content in the projected slide. Most electronic devices (e.g. mobile devices) can display the slides and play the slides using the projector. However, if a main background color of one slide is red and the laser pen also emits a red laser color, position on the slide pointed by the laser pen may not be clear enough to view. Even if the speaker uses two laser pens that emit different laser colors, the speaker has to switch the two laser pens manually according to the different background colors of the slides.